Here come the Autobirds!
Plot After the piece of the all spark exploded on the Angry Birds, it evolved them from organic to cybertronian. Transcript *(The episode starts at the Ark) *'Rachet': Prime, we've got good news and some bad news, you guys. *'Optimus Prime': What's the good news? *'Rachet': Well apparently the all-spark is finally safe in the container and the Angry Birds are almost done with fixing Engine 3. *'Optimus Prime': And the bad news, Rachet? *'Rachet': Well, part of it quickly fell off and it would also even explode if anything bad happens to it. *(The Angry Birds all finally approached at the Ark) *'Red': Hey bots, we've finally fixed Engine Three, it kind of took almost like forev- *'Optimus Prime': RED, LOOK OUT! *'Red': Huh? (Trips on some of the all-spark pieces) WHAT THE HE- (The piece explodes, then the smoke occurred after the explosion) *'Green (Off-Scene)': You've just had to trip over that piece, didn't you, Red!? *'Red (Off-Scene)': Sorry all about that, Hal. I didn't know that it was here. Wait a minute. Hey, Hal, do you even feel metal? *'Orange Off-Scene'): Whoops sorry, wait, did i just got bigger besides blowing? *'Red (Off-Scene)': You have? *'Optimus Prime': By the all-spark. *(The smoke vanished, revealing that the angry birds had transformed into auto-birds) *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': What the heck even happened to all of us!? Green (Grimlock form): Oh. My. God. I'm now finally a dinosaur. *'Optimus Prime': What the heck even happened to all of you guys? *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': (Looks at and moves his arms and legs) I know what happened to all of us, Optimus, that explosion finally granted us arms and legs. I wonder what else I can do. (Attempts to transformed into a vehicle, but Red quickly turned into a chair instead) That's not even really right! (Mixes his parts and successfully done it by transforming himself into a truck that looked like from Michael Bay's Transformers) Finally, with the sparks explosion that make me really big and really powerful, I wonder if I could be the new and improved Optimus Prime. *'White (Bulkhead form)': Um Red? *Red (Optimus Prime form): (Looks over at Matilda): Yes, Matilda? *White (Bulkhead form) You can't even take Optimus Prime's place anymore, you weren't even suppose to be a prime unless you were high ranking. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': (Transformed back to robot mode) Unless I could become a new prime, for I Red, shall claimed our new team name, since Angry Birds won't even be no longer the name for all of us anymore, from now on, we'll finally call ourselves, the Angry Bots, no wait, Bird robots, no ugh, Angry Autos, no wait wait.. Auto-Angries...no um... let's see.. (Thinks for a really quick moment) So they were auto-bots and we were angry birds..hmm (Realized a new name) I've finally got it, we'll finally call ourselves, the AUTOBIRDS!!!!!!!! Now, Autobirds, roll out! *(The Auto-Birds quickly transformed themselves into vehicle mode and they quickly all drove off somewhere in the Ark) *'Ratchet': Not bad. You guys all look pretty good in vehicle mode. *:White (Bulkhead form): Thanks. *(Somewhere on Earth, the Autobots in vehicle mode were all now seen driving on the road, looking for someone in trouble) *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': There's got to be someone to help. *'Big Red (Heatwave form)': Maybe our friends will touch the all-spark. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Nah, we are Auto-Birds, we deserved to help people by ourselves. *'Big Red (Heatwave form): Yeah I think you're maybe right all about that after all, Red. *(The Auto-Birds quickly spotted a a burning building and the Auto-Birds transformed into robot mode) *'Red (Optimus Prime form): Come on Auto-Birds, let's help those people. *'''Yellow (Bumblebee form): Let's go. Time to help the people. *'All': Right! *(The Auto-Birds finally approached to a fire building) *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': (Transformed into vehicle mode, saving people from their fall) That was easy. *'Big Red (Heatwave form)': Maybe I'll use the water to stop the fire. (Grabs a hose from his back and sprayed out water at the fire, making the fire disappearing) Ha! Ha!. *'Green (Grimlock form)': Out of my way you d**ks! (Transformed into vehicle mode and waved the fallen people by saving their very own lives) Now that's much better. *'Yellow (Bumblebee form)': Here's the grand finale to rebuild the building. (Throws out a repair bot as the repair bot quickly zapped the building by rebuilding the building until it was finally complete) *(The Crowd cheered at the Auto-Birds since the Auto-Birds all finally saved the building) *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Good job, you guys, Optimus Prime might be proud of all of us right about now. *(At the park) *'Studder': Guys, we're all just really wondering where all of the birds are all at, anyway? Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The Extordonary Regular Show Category:Hour long episodes